disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirque du Soleil's YzmaZoom
YzmaZoom was a Cirque du Soleil show in residence in a custom-built, freestanding theater at Disney Springs' West Side at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. It was a contemporary circus performance featuring acrobats, gymnasts, and other skilled performers. It was written and directed by previous collaborator Michel Lemieux (Toruk - The First Flight). Set and technical information The stage of YzmaZoom is topped by a giant crystal and decorated with stylistic columns and balustrades. The big top's immense height (ground level to fly height is 100 feet (30 m); ground level to top of the masts is 152 feet (46 m)) allows the scenic and acrobatic equipment to be stored in the ceiling. As another first for Cirque du Soleil, The trapeze net itself is 3 metres (9.8 ft). The stage has spiral ramps on opposing sides which lead down, symbolizing the unknown. The floor of the stage has the head of a reflection, used for the four elements in which it lives. The 17th-century-ballroom stylistic lighting design reflects a nostalgic atmosphere. Cast The cast of YzmaZoom has a cast of 65 acrobats, musicians, singers, and characters, some of which are detailed below. *Ridley the Penguin: who believes he is Penguin. He is the guide to the world of YzmaZoom. on a characters similar to the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. *Little Boy: Little Boy have lived in the puppet for as long as it has existed. on a characters similar to the Pinocchio. *Prince and Princess: Appears when needed, only to disappear once he has fulfilled his mission. They perform ladder duo. *Little Dogs: Exuberant characters who celebrate life. *Rala: The young and tough, who are the next generation in YzmaZoom. They perform power track. *Female Red: The guardians who are the youth of tomorrow. They perform flying trapeze. *Ballerina singer: One of the singers. She is the storyteller who sings about everything she sees around her. *Tin Soldier singer: One of the singers. She is the storyteller who sings about everything she sees around her. *Clowns: The show's social commentators. Acts The acts of YzmaZoom have had a bit of turnover, but continue to fit its theme: "Dream Up! - Dreams can take us anywhere" *Opening: Ridley the Penguin and the musicians, walk in the audience, while the show is being prepared. *YzmaZoom: The ballerina singer sings a song while the characters and acrobats of YzmaZoom run around the stage to welcome the audience to the world of YzmaZoom. *Ladder duo: Two acrobats perform tricks on two Prince and Princess. on a acts similar to the Zarkana. *Shoulder pole wire: This act looks similar to the Alegría from Cirque du Soleil, it featured a young performer who balanced a long pole on their shoulders with a tight wire platform on top. On this wire, a younger performer flipped, turned and leapt always keeping their balance. *Clown act: One of the clowns come on his wind-up to entertain the audience while the hand balancing is being set up. *Hand balancing: An artist performs handbalancing on canes. *Clown act: The clowns come in, playing with paper airplanes. *Power track and trampoline: A group of acrobats perform flips and twists on an X-shaped power track. *Clown pool: A clown comes in, and tries to mimic the trampoline dancing act by using a pool instead. *Le Bal: The ballerina and tin soldier singer comes in and sings Danze Varalina while going in the audience, picking a person out and dancing with the audience member. *Flying trapeze: Two pendulum-like swings, on one different levels, carry a team of perfectly synchronized aerialists 55 feet (22 m) above the stage. on a acts similar to the La Nouba and Zarkana. *Clown act: The clowns come in and perform a clown and the flying trapeze act. *Hand to hand: A man and woman representing Adam and Eve used mighty strength to create multiple lithe figures. on a acts similar to the Zaia. *Wheel of death: Arguably the most dangerous act in the show, it involves a pendulum with two hamster wheel like walkways at each end. On these walkways two performers jump, leap and skip rope inside and even outside the wheel. *Juggling: An artist juggled up to 8 balls. *Interlude to Chinese Poles: Little boy comes and flies with a dreams structure. *Chinese poles: Up to 26 performers performed in this act using four 25-foot-tall (7.6 m) poles in the middle of the stage. They climbed up, dropped down, jumped between, hung from, and even spun on these poles. *Finale: The ballerina and tin soldier singer sings YzmaZoom while the cast of YzmaZoom comes and says farewell to the audience. Music The score was created by Raphaël Beau in collaboration with Guy Dubuc and Marc Lessard (known as Bob and Bill), Accordion, Clarinet, Flute, French horn, Bassoon, Oboe, Drum kit and Violin with Acropolis and Arabic. The soundtrack was released on December 9, 2019. A CD launch called "YzmaZoom about Music" happened at the December 10, 2019 show, which included an off-stage performance by the YzmaZoom band, as well as an after-show party. Track titles # YzmaZoom (Opening/Finale) # Royal Sumba (Ladder duo) # Sarimida (Shoulder pole wire) # Porko (Flying trapeze) # Jafar Solo (Hand balancing) # Mi Siwaba (Power track and Trampoline) # Sexy Arabian (Hand to Hand) # Mumajat (Wheel of Death) # Wosfast (Clown/Interlude to Chinese Poles) # Qidaman (Juggling) # Flosina (Chinese Poles) # Fa La La La (Intermission) # LeFou (Introduction to musicians) Vocalists Female singers *''Darlene Koldenhoven'' - From April 16, 2019 to present Male singers *''Cristian Zabala'' - From April 16, 2019 to present References External links *Official site Category:Shows Category:Live shows Category:Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Disney Spring entertainment